geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Retention
Retention is a very difficult demon level by WOOGI1411. It uses his unique style, and is very difficult due to tight sections, mashing, mixed duals, timings, and memory. Due to this, it is considered either an Insane Demon or an Extreme Demon, depending on opinions. Design It uses a specific form of WOOGI1411-style, making use of unique block designs and decorations, as well as shading. It also has an effect near the end. Gameplay The first cube is heavily timing-based. The ball part after is similar. Then there is another cube part, but this one has some memory. Then there is a tight ship part with several orbs. It turns into a UFO for a short time, then goes back into a ship part with similar difficulty. This leads to a short wave spam, followed by an easy cube and a simple ball part. Then there is a double speed cube part with 2 four spike jumps. Then there is a ball part with one tricky timing. It has a moderately tight ship after, followed by a short ball and an easy cube part. Then there is a relatively simple ball part, followed by a moderately tight ship part. Then there is a tricky timing-based robot part with many traps, followed by a short cube and another robot part. The robot part is short however, and then there is a very tricky cube part, leading into the drop of the level. This part shows the text "WOOGI1411" and "RETENTION". It starts with a very difficult robot and UFO dual, followed by a wave and ball dual. These duals are both very difficult and require great skill and timing. Then there is some mini wave mashing in a 4 block space, followed by an auto cube that leads into a timing based robot and cube dual. The dual is then a robot and ball dual, which requires more timings. There is then more mini wave mashing, followed by an auto cube leading into a cube and ship dual. After the player passes this, they go into a rather tight mini ship, followed by more mini wave mashing. Then an auto cube leads into a dual with a robot and a ball. After passing this timing-based area, there is a very long cube part with '''many '''timings, tricks, and traps. It shows the text "Lets Do It!!!" with 3 half speed 2 spike jumps at the end of this section. Then there is a '''very '''tight ship segment. Then there is a dual cube and robot section, which requires great timing. Then there is an auto cube with the text "Yeah!". Then there is a difficult timing ball, followed by a short UFO. Then there is a difficult cube part, leading into the final ship with the text "GG". Trivia * WOOGI1411 nerfed the level to verify, and it is still his hardest level. * This level is broken for 144hz monitors. ** Riot has verified and uploaded a version compatible with 144hz monitors. * It is ranked 16th in the [OFFICIAL Extreme and Insane Demons Records]. Fails * RLOL died at 88%. * MaxiS9 died at 87%, 95%, and 97%. * SoulsTRK died at 56, 74%, 85%, 90% triple times, 94% and 95% five times. * Cosine failed at 95% 4 times, and 96%. * TheMineber failed at 86 2 times and 97%. * Happy died at least 20 times past 90%, and made the meme "woogi is kill self". * Krazyman50 died at 95% twice, then 97%, before beating the level. Walkthrough Gameplay by Rlol. Gameplay by SoulsTRK Category:Demon levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Extreme Demons Category:Levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long Levels Category:Levels with many bugs Category:Memory Levels Category:Insane Demon Category:2016 levels Category:Featured Levels